Rude comeback for Sasuke
by ShiroBunny
Summary: After been brought back in Konoha by some mysterious guy, Sasuke was firstly shocked to see how much everyone was acting strangely but it was when he saw Naruto that things started to escalat quickly...
1. Warnings

Author's advertisements :

\- Story takes place in "Road to ninja"'s movie world

\- It's a NaruSasu story

\- This fanfiction contains yaoi, explicit sexual terms, rape and sexual abuse...

If you don't feel at ease with what has been said, feel free not to stay.

***English is not my arterial language, so please forgive me if it's yours and I'm making mistakes(if you find some and it bothers you, you can tell me so I can change it, I won't mind!)


	2. The great change

_Universe is a complex system that people have tried to understand for many years. In normal circumstances, people are bond to their respective worlds, the one they've born in, but one day, when the night was clear and the moon was shining up high in the sky, one of the basic's rules have been broken. Purposely, a forbid magic have been practiced and people from different worlds have transferred into another. That's when things escalated._

Several things happened lately and I'm not even sure if I'm happy with it. The only thing I see is my goal and the sacrifices I make to achieve it. That's why I've became a deserted ninja and consequently one of the wanted traitors, hated from everyone in Konoha. I was walking down the forest to make up my mind when I felt someone's presence. I knew there was someone following me but I didn't care; anyway, if he'd try to attack me, I'd be able to dodge it in less than a sight, but I didn't expect what happened next to be. He stood out of his place so I asked "Well, what's your deal with you following me?" and then, because he didn't answer, I looked back to glance at him but I didn't even get to see him: a light circle was coming from him as a flash hit me. It didn't hurt, but I was pretty surprised of it: I had no idea what it was, either if it was an attack summoning or anything else. What I saw when I found my senses back shocked me.

I wasn't in the forest anymore: I was in Konoha's village. I thought at first that it might be some genjutsu or something like that but I'd knew it right away because of my sharingan and furthermore, it looked more like a transportation summoning. The weird guy wasn't there anymore, but what disturbed me more were the villagers: I was a hated ninja that abandoned them. Normally, the ANBU squad or any other jounins would have shown up in seconds to arrest me and villagers would have been scared to death when seeing me, but none of this happened: villagers were all round, happy-smiling faces and any ninjas appeared. They didn't seem to care about me being in the village at all and that was strange. The situation became even weirder when I heard someone's calling me out. "SASUKE!" yelled a girl's voice behind me and as I turned back to see who it was, I saw Hinata. She looked frustrated and angry, ready to kill someone. I knew I've been missing for a moment, but the Hyûga I remembered was a shy little girl who didn't stand out for a dime so I was really surprised to see her being all cocky. I thought she remembered me and was coming to hit me so even if I knew she was weak, my hand slipped on my sword just in case I'd have to dodge something but, she didn't. Instead, she grabbed me by the collar and started to yell at my face: "I'll kill you, you stupid playboy! What are those new clothes for?! Menma I guess? Don't you dare to lay a finger on him!" I was amused. Very amused. Firstly, I didn't even know who she was talking about and second, she came to me just to make me a lecture. How pathetic. But then, I heard Ino's voice: "Hinata please, calm down, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to upset you!". It became weirder and weirder as Hinata let me down and the girls started to talk. What was that? Did they switch bodies and minds? Did Ino's justsu messed up? That was surely strange.

I was still confused about the villager's reactions towards me when Ino proposed to get ourselves at Menma's place to celebrate his birthday where everyone was waiting. At first, when I understood I was in Konoha, I wanted to get out as quick as possible from the village but now that it seemed that no one cared about me, I changed my mind. As well, I was intrigued to know who was that Menma Hinata talked earlier, so I followed the girls to his place and that's when I've faced another shocking fact.


	3. Meeting

When we arrived at the guy's place, everyone was waiting for him to come back and I realised it weren't only Hinata and Ino's personalities that changed but everyone'. I was pretty confused that so many people changed that much, but it was Shikamaru's comment that made me understand: "Oi, Sasuke! How much girls have you been flirting with all around the town today?" he said, before hard laughing. That was when everything became clear. I understood what happened earlier: I wasn't caught in a genjustu but I wasn't in my "real" world either. I've been teleported into an upside down world where everyone's personality from what I know was the exact opposite in this one. That was why Hinata called me a playboy before and facing the troubling fact, I was so pissed that I winced. The guy called Menma finally got back home and that was the thing that surprised me the most, as if anything could be any stranger: Naruto's name wasn't the same. Or maybe he used to have a twin I didn't know about with black hair, but I doubted it…

They've all been partying on all night until I didn't know what hour because I left: I was pretty annoyed about all this and upon that, I needed to know how to come back to my real reality. It was pretty easy to get out with all the commotion that was going inside but I had walked less than twenty meters when I sensed someone's chakra following me. Before I could do anything, it pushed me back on the wall, one hand was holding firmly my wrists together higher than my head while a kunai was putting pressure on the side of my neck. I lightly moaned out as it was adding pressure on my throat. "Well, well… What are you doing Sasuke?" My eyes opened wide-open when I heard its voice and realised who was its owner. "I've always knew you were a coward, Scarily-cat!" As he was finishing his sentence, the light hit him, revealing Naruto – No, Menma –'s face from the dark.

\- "Let go, you usuratonkachi! I said, pretty irritated.

\- Aw… What's that Sasuke? Answered Menma with his puppy eyes. (He then approached his face from my ear as he continued) Running away again? What's more, isn't it my birthday today, that's why you changed clothes, isn't it (He stood back)?

\- Shut up! (Then, I tried to use my sharingan on him to put him in a genjutsu but at my biggest surprise, one of his eyes also possessed it).

\- What with those big eyes? Simpered Menma. You weren't trying to knock me down, were you? Oh, surprise, I also have that special eye of yours!

\- Loser! What do you think you're doing?! I strongly asked, angrier and angrier.

\- (He grinned and blew at my ear) I only want to have fun, he responded while putting his knee between my legs.

\- (I twitched before saying outrageously) Oi! Don't come any closer usuratonkachi! What do you think you're doing? Besides, for that kind of thing, you've already got Hinata!

\- (He spaced out for a moment, his eyes wide-open before making a grin) What? Don't tell me the Great and Amazing Uchiha Sasuke is jealous? (He grinned again)

\- (I glanced) What are you talking moron?! You…

\- (He put more pressure on the kunai, making me wail) Don't you forget who's having the kunai in his hand Sasuke-kun..!

\- Tss… (I winced and my silence seemed to satisfy him because he grinned again)

\- Well, he said while putting his kunai back in his pocket, shall we be going?

\- …!"

Before I could do anything, my hands were tied and I was on his back while he was heading somewhere.


End file.
